An Avatar's Halo
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: Katara muses over her relationship with Aang. Starting from right before the comet to many years after. Songfic inspired by Halo by Beyonce.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a songfic about Katara and Aang's relationship inspired by Halo by Beyonce. It's seen in Katara's eyes and each stanza has a different story if you couldn't figure that out. I own neither the song nor the characters**

An Avatar's Halo

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down__  
__and they didn't even put up a fight__  
__they didn't even make a sound_

I was always scared. Scared of committing or loving anyone because it seemed everyone I loved left.

First mother, then father. Sokku was always there but I was still terrified. Part of my confusion for my feelings for Aang was because I was scared to commit.

I was afraid that once I told him I loved him like _that _he would be lost forever. In a way I thought I was protecting him, by I was wrong. So wrong, I thought I was protecting him from some curse that Gran Gran and Sokku were dodging, but really I had put barriers around my heart so I wouldn't love someone new just to get hurt again.

Sure I loved him like a friend or a family member, but for some reason I was terrified to love him in a romantic way. In the way that my heart wanted. But now those barriers are crumbling down.


	2. Chapter 2

_I found a way to let you in__  
__but I never really had a doubt__  
__standing in the light of your halo__  
__I got my angel now_

When Aang and I kissed after the war was over in front of Iroh's tea shop. It was like nothing I've ever experienced

It was better than the time I got my first waterbending trick or even when I saw Dad for the first time after two long years.

I was flying; I was flying away with Aang. The light that spread around him and me wasn't just the sun's, it was ours.

It was the joy that we shared, after everything we'd been through. I could've forever stood there, with the never ending sunset that hung just barely over the mountains. I could have forever been in his arms.

Because Aang is more than an angel, he's my Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's like I've been awakened__  
__every rule I had you breakin'__  
__It's the risk that I'm takin'__  
__I ain't never gonna shut you out_

When I was a little girl I heard of stories one of my old friends told me. She told me stories about how her father use to hit and abuse her mother.

She claimed she would make a vow never to be married. She saw men as dirty and evil. I was so young and moved by her speech and sadness I vowed too.

I never really planned to marry; boys and men were never a thought I had in my mind before I met Aang.

All I could think about then was waterbending. I promised myself that I would forever only have one love and that would be waterbending.

These were the thoughts that went through my head on my wedding day.

The vows my old friend and I had made when we were little. Sadly she was killed by a sickness many years ago. But before she died she told me she would keep her vow forever, because all men were pigs.

They weren't though. Even though Sokku can eat like a pig sometimes he had a good brave heart, just like my father, just like Aang.

I felt bad for my betrayal to my old friend, but I knew my love for Aang and my wanting to be with him forever was much too great.

So I silently apologized to her while I walked down the aisle, hoping wherever she was in heaven she would hear me. I apologized for not keeping my promise but I knew she would've liked Aang.

"What's wrong Katara?" Aang's troubled face told me I must have had a troubled face too.

Suddenly the sun broke through the clouds that had been keeping it away from the Earth. I knew that she had listened and she approved.

"Nothing Aang, everything is perfect." I smiled at him knowing that he and I were breaking an old child's rule, and it was a risk I was willing to take.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
__I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
__Baby I can see your halo__  
__you know you're my saving grace_

"Aang I can't do this."

"Sure you can its simple, making fruit pies is something I've been doing my whole life!" He smiled at me innocently.

"No Aang, I can't have this baby. I just can't!" Tears started to pour from my face.

"What brought this on?" Aang's worried face just made me cry harder.

"I don't know? Maybe the fact that you're 17 and I'm 19 and we're having a child! Aang I'm not ready for this!" My fears that had been gripping me for the past six months were pouring out of my mouth.

We were both so young. Sokku and Suki haven't even had a kid yet and they were older then us! Why were we having a baby so young? We couldn't do this!

"Katara listen to me," He slowly started walking to me his half baked fruit pie forgotten. "You are the kindest sweetest most motherly person I know. You're going to make a wonderful mother."

He spoke with so much confidence that I knew he was right. I was getting worked up over nothing.

"I guess you're right, I'm just so worried. What if something goes wrong during the delivery what if I or the baby doesn't make it?"

"Katara, the monks use to tell me if you think negative thoughts then the negative will happen. You have to be positive."

"I know, but I'm still scared." I could never imagine leaving this world without him.

"I will never let anything happen to you or our baby, you have my word." He stared at me seriously, and I believed him.

Though I don't always see it, Aang looks out for me all the time. Even in the littlest ways. Whenever I need something he's always there. He's saved me in more ways than one.

He picked me up like I was light as a feather and set me on his lap.

"I love you Katara."

"I love you to Aang." He kissed me softly and wonderfully on the lips as I thought about how forever he will be with me, forever he will be my saving grace.


	5. Chapter 5

_You're everything I need and more__  
__it's written all over your face__  
__Baby I can feel your halo__  
__Pray it won't fade away_

Tenzin chased Aang around the garden, running as fast as his four year old legs would carry him. Aang would slow down enough for Tenzin to almost catch him then he would fly up above Tenzin, much to the little boy's delight.

Katara chuckled when finally Tenzin understood Aang's game and grabbed his father's foot right when he flew up so both of the airbenders came crashing down to the grass.

They both broke out in laughter when Yui my sour neighbor looked their way in disgust.

"I understand he's the Avatar and all, but do you really think he's the right one for you? He's very childish he doesn't really have many manners and is always getting himself in trouble!" Yui sighed and pointed at Aang who had just gotten his head stuck in the fence.

"I mean really Katara you could do with a much better gentleman. My nephew is coming down again this weekend, he's always fancied you." She smiled at me hopefully; I tried to hide the look of utter disgust.

Yui's nephew was a slimy humorless man who always had his nose in the air. In other words he was the opposite of Aang.

"Yui your nephew is nice and all but I love Aang and I always will." I smiled at her trying to get her to understand that nothing was pulling me away from Aang.

"Yes but will Aang always love you?" She glanced at me with a look of triumph . "I mean your not getting any younger and he is a nomad. Nomad's travel from place to place, how do you know he won't travel from woman to woman?" She sat back in her seat and sipped her tea.

"Aang would never leave me." I said in a would be confident voice. The truth was she had a point. Aang never liked to live in one place for long, he constantly wanted to live here or visit here. Though he never gave me a reason to believe he would cheat on me, why wouldn't he if he didn't like doing one thing or being somewhere for long.

"All I know is my sister saw Aang at the market the other day with some young girl."

"They were probably just talking or something." Yui and her sister thought that if a man so much as looked at a girl he was in love with her.

"Well when you find out he's cheating on you and he leaves you, my nephew will be waiting with open arms." I looked at Yui not at all trying to hide my disgust.

_LATER_

"What's wrong Katara you barely laughed during dinner when Tenzin shoved the chop sticks up my nose?" We were getting ready for bed, Aang was pulling to covers off the bed and I was standing near the mirror and sink not looking at him.

"If I ask you something do you promise not to get mad?" I quietly asked while still staring at the sink.

"Of course, I would never get mad at you."

"Well I was talking to Yui today and she said her sister saw you at the market with some young woman." Tears silently started to pour down my face "Aang are you cheating on me?" It was a thought I had been turning over in my head since Yui had placed it in there.

At times it seemed stupid, Aang would never cheat on me but then I felt like he didn't look at me as much as he use to he didn't kiss me as much.

Silence still hung in our room, I was scared of what he was about to say. Then suddenly Aang's strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed his face into my hair.

"Katara you are the most beautiful, wonderful, smartest, most perfect woman for me. You have given me everything I could ask for why would I ever cheat on you?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed. "I guess your right I'm just being silly. It's just you can never commit to anything and it's not your fault you're a nomad but still. How do I know you'll commit to me?"

"Because I love you more than anything in the world, I promise." He tilted his head and kissed my neck. "Now come on lets go to bed." I looked over at him smiling largely and in a would be seductive smile.

"Ha ha ok Aang." I returned his smile. At the end of the day Yui was just a gossip and Aang was everything I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I can feel your halo_


	7. Chapter 7

_I swore I'd never fall again__  
__But this don't even feel like falling__  
__Gravity can't forget__  
__To pull me back to the ground again_

Sixty years, that's how long Aang and I have known each other. Fifty-five years, that's how long we've been married.

And still every day I find a new way to fall for Aang. Every day I fall more in love with him and every day he amazes me with something new.

"Aang?" I called to him from across the bed.

"Yes Katara?"

"Guess what?"

"What?" He croaked.

"We grew old together." I turned my head to smile at him. He was already looking at me, he always was.

"Actually I grew old before you ever meet me," I punched him in the arm as hard as I could "But I'm still happy I got wrinkly with you."

"Guess what?" Aang mused

"What?" I smiled back.

"I love you forever. Even in my afterlives."

"I love you forever too. Even in death."

We kissed then interlocked our hands together before we started to fall, before gravity remembered to pull us back to the earth again.__


	8. Chapter 8

_I can feel your halo_

**AN: I hope you liked it; it was my first songfic so tell me what you think. I love Halo so much and I love Katara and Aang together. I really like the story when Aang and Tenzin were playing because they reminded me of James and Harry from Harry Potter. Before James died. **

**Anyway please review unless you're lazy like me then its ok.**


End file.
